Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evil of Minds
by the7eyesmask
Summary: chapter 3 is up. People find forgiveness from others and from the lord but some people need to find forgiveness for themselves. Then there are those who can't be forgiven but still continue to save those who can.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva. All copyrights belong Gainax and Anno. I am doing this for fun. Don't sue me, Please.

_Authors notes:_ _this is my first fanfic. It is set after episode 24 and third impact never occurred. I hope you enjoy this. The 7 eyes mask presents._

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evil of Minds.

"Third impact had been a dream" that's what Shinji had been told when he woke up in the hospital a week after the 17th Angel had attacked.

'I am Shinji, a spineless murderer who is used as a tool by Nerv. I hurt everyone I meet and I can't stand up for myself.' These were Shinji's thoughts every night since then. 'I hate baths; my worst memories always come back in the bath. Why doesn't anyone love me?'

Misato had been working more than usual and was rarely home. Auska was still in a coma and had shown little signs of progress. Rei had detached even more after his father had abandoned her. Shinji couldn't talk to after Dr. Akagi had shown him and Misato the truth about Rei and the Eva's. He just couldn't bring himself to speak to her.

His father, Gendo Ikari, hadn't spoken a word with him since the last angel had been destroyed. The man it seems had completely forgotten him, and everyone else for that matter.

Shinji's friends had moved away after the 16th angel had been destroyed and took the whole mountainside with it. Hikari and Kensuke had moved away to Tokyo-2. Toji was still in the hospital, Shinji hadn't visited him since the incident involving Unit 3 and the 13th angel had occurred. He blamed himself for ruining Toji's life.

When Shinji finished his bath he dried off and headed for his room. He saw the hall light was still on meaning his guardian had not returned. Misato never called home to say she would be late; Shinji didn't mind since being her coming home late had become part their routine.

Misato was still depressed over Kaji's death and Auska's breakdown. Even when she had been in a good mood all day, she would still cry herself to sleep calling herself a failure as a guardian and as a lover.

'My room', he thought,' a reflection of my soul, empty, devoid of feelings and life.' Shinji only felt peace in his room. It was his shell from reality and pain, though it was always boring and dull.

Shinji put on his pajamas that consisted of a white T-shirt and black shorts. He headed for his bed and got in the covers.

'No need to set the Alarm, I've got nothing to do tomorrow.' Since most of the population had moved away, the schools had been closed until further notice. 'Maybe I should visit Auska again.'

Auska had been in a coma ever since she had tried to commit suicide. Shinji had made it a habit to visit her nearly every day. Shinji Honestly hated not having her around even if all she did was hurt and tease him. She had more energy than he ever did when they met, one of the many things Shinji admired about her. But now she had no energy, no life in her; all that was left was an empty shell.

Shinji's worries were taken away as he lulled into sleep

------------------------------------------

High above the clouds, a dark plane carries a giant mechanical monster. On board however was a human shaped animal. He stares out the window wishing to fly but his hands are tied, literally.

A man was dressed in a black suit with the Nerv logo on his chest. He stares at the animal as it stares out the window. The lights were shut off for a moment, replaced by the dim red emergency lights.

The animal scared him as the shadows created by the emergency lights presented a murderous look on his face. It was like a demon, a sunken face, sharp teeth and eyes that held the fires of Hell back. A pure look of hunger was on his face, like he was about to attack him at any moment.

But as the normal lights retuned, the demon disappeared, instead replaced by the human that was there before.

His staring is ended as the animal calls out to him. "Are we there yet?"

The man in black thinks of it as a strange question for a dangerous man to ask. "We have just passed the Bering Sea, and are currently in international air space. Our ETA is 1900 hours, or Seven O'clock Japanese standard time."

The boy looked up with a look of surprise and disgust. "You mean I'm stuck in this can for another Twelve hours!"

"Yes, this is a much safer route than being bombarded by missiles from Korea."

"I quote the American's Foreign Policy, Bring' em on. I much rather prefer a good fight than a safe ride."

"I'm afraid your survival takes priority over weather or not you're entertained."

The man in black placed a large stack of files marked "top secret" on the table in front of the boy. "If you need something to do, why don't you get acquainted with you new co-workers."

"Don't you mean Trainees?"

The man in black just smiled. He was used to this boy's arrogant remarks, even when under duress. His confidence is one of the many reasons why he was so dangerous.

The boy looked at the files. He opened the top folder and began to read aloud. "First child Rei Ayanami…"

The plane continued on its course with its dangerous cargo, bound for the biggest war zone on earth, Tokyo 3.

---------------------------------------------------

Shinji was in a dark void. A place he assumed was his subconscious. He could see a light that kept getting brighter until it over took him. Then he was in the sky standing on a cloud overlooking the world.

"Good to see you again Shinji."

The last person Shinji ever expected to see was standing before him on another cloud. He hadn't changed since they last met. His eyes were still red and his skin was as pale as Rei's. His smile was still as charming as ever.

Kaworu spoke again with a caring voice, "Shinji I know that you have been very sad since I left but don't feel sad it was for the best. I forgive you."

Tears began to flow. Shinji could do nothing but cry. He wasn't sad but he didn't know why he was crying. 'These must be tears of joy' he thought. Shinji had been forgiven for hurting someone he once loved. He couldn't be more happier.

"It's good to see you", was all he could say.

"It's good to see you too."

Kaworu's tone changed when after a few minutes to a more stern voice. Shinji was startled at this change but he listened none the less.

"Shinji I must get right to the point. We, the Angels, were just the first wave."

Shinji was puzzled by this. "I thought you were the last one" he said.

"No, the Angels were just a precursor to some thing much worse."

Shinji looked at Kaworu with fear. "What could be worse that God's wrath?"

Kaworu continued, "If we were sent by God then these new beings were sent by the Morning Star."

Shinji had heard this name before. It was the name given to the fallen angel Lucifer who lost a war against the heavens. He was cast into hell forever after his loss to Michael the Archangel. If these beings were from hell they must be a hundred times worse than the Angels.

"Can we stop them?" Shinji asked.

"Yes" Kaworu simply replied.

"But how, Auska is in a coma, Unit 00 was destroyed and my sync ratio has been declining. I can't fight a war by myself."

"Don't worry, help will arrive soon. All you need to do now is survive your first battle."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know."

"Who should I tell, Father won't talk to me and Misato is never home."

"There's no need to tell anyone they will find out soon enough."

After that Shinji had one more question. "When will I see you again?"

"When you are I most need of guidance."

Shinji was at a loss for words, but that was good because nothing else needed to be said on the subject.

"Well Shinji it's time to wake up."

Another bright flash of light hit Shinji. When he opened his he was in his room, the sun just beginning to rise.

Then Shinji realized he had forgotten to ask Kaworu one last question, 'Why?'

He hoped to see him again soon to ask him that but today he felt better about himself. Weather or not it was a dream Kaworu had forgiven him and he couldn't be happier.

Shinji arose quickly from his bed and showered. He came to a decision as the water ran down his face. He was going to try and live again. He was going to go and help the ones that needed it the most, his "family."

He dressed and ate a quick breakfast then head out from his shell to face what life had in store for him next. His first plan was to visit Auska. He had some things to tell her even if she couldn't hear him.

_Author's notes: this is my first fanfic ever. Since I am starting out I welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed my work so far and my partner and I hope to update soon. Special thanks to Keith for the pre-read. _

_Ja Ne._


	2. Forgive me, Save me

_Author's notes: Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1. If you don't want to then I don't own Eva (Though it's on my list of things to do). All are properties of Gainax and Anno. I am doing this for fun. Please don't sue me. _

_Please enjoy this chapter, it's Twice as long as the last one. I seem to be getting better. Anyway the7eyesmask presents:_

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evil of Minds

Chapter 2: Forgive Me, Save Me

Shinji walked in to a place he had become familiar with, Nerv's medical facility. He had been here after every battle to be examined but now that there were no more Angles he only came to visit Asuka.

As he entered the main lobby, Shinji reflected on the first time he had come to visit Asuka. It was late at night and Asuka had run away again after the 15th angel had mentally attacked her. After about a week the Section 2 Agents called saying Asuka had attempted suicide and was in an intensive care unit. Misato drove like a bat out of hell. Shinji had to hang on to the dash board everytime she turned in order keep from being thrown out the window.

When they got to the hospital the nurse's had to hold Misato down to keep her from killing the staff for not letting her see Asuka. Shinji stood in the back watching and hoping Asuka was okay. Even if Auska hurt and yelled at him every time he tried to help her, Shinji still wished that there was something he could do to help her. Misato and Asuka were the closest thing to a family he had ever truly had, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it if they left.

Shinji stood outside Asuka's room debating whether or not to go in. He had been to this room so many times and yet nothing changed. Asuka had been in a coma for over two month's and the doctors said at this point it would be an act of God if she woke up. Even so he entered the room hoping he could be there if Asuka ever beat the odds. She would probably yell at him but he didn't care, at least he would see her alive again.

Asuka lay on her bed, her eyes staring up into space, completely devoid of life. The first time he saw her like this he was, to say the least, disturbed at what he saw but after a few more visits, he became used to it. Thinking back, he wondered what she had saw that drove her insane but they were probably things he would rather not see.

Then, something changed: Asuka's skin began to flush with color. Her pale face began to fill with her natural color and the pulse meters began to change from their usual slow beat to a faster pace. Her eyes blinked and began to move around. They finally focused on Shinji and the one wish he had had come true, Asuka spoke.

"Shinji."

She was alive again and Shinji couldn't be any happier.

* * *

The mind is a dark place. Even the brightest and most shining people on earth have a place in their minds that they never want to see. Unfortunately for Asuka Langley Soryu she had been trapped in her dark place for over two months.

The only way to describe it would be that she had replayed her whole life. She had seen many things while she was here, happy things and sad things. She had seen her third birthday, a happy memory and one of the few happy days in her life. It was like she had pulled a box of old home movies out of the attic and began re-watching them, trying to relive what happened that day.

Unfortunately for Asuka, she had to relive some of the worst things that ever happen to her. Her father leaving her with her aunt, watching her mother mentally break down in a hospital, while she cradled a doll like it was her, and the worst of all, her mother's death.

By this time, Asuka was watching some of her most recent memories, like the time she and Shinji defeated the 6th Angel and the time they spent together training together to defeat the 7th Angel. It seemed odd to her why she had so many happy memories with Shinji. Watching all the times he had gone out of his way for her made her feel warm, but seeing what she did to him in return made her heart sink. Shinji had always tried so hard to show her that he cared, but every time she pushed him away.

Watching this, Asuka wondered why Shinji always put up with her. She teased him for being a "house broken male" and a spineless wimp, but he would never rise to his own defense. He did all the chores, and she never once lifted a finger to help. And never once through all that did he complain.

Asuka had to admit she did like him a little. She saw the first time they kissed, and noted he wasn't such a bad kisser if he got more practice. She then shivered at the thought of having to teach Shinji how to kiss. She thought that while he wasn't the perfect man she had dreamed of like Kaji, he was one of the few men on Earth to treat her with respect.

After a while, the images had finally ceased. Asuka was standing in the dark, when out of nowhere, she heard her mother's voice. Behind her, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu stood clothed in the hospital gown she had hung herself in, but instead of the face of pure insanity she had left the world with, she now smiled warmly at her daughter.

Asuka was stunned. The only word she could speak was, "Mother."

Kyoko then said the three words Asuka had never expected to hear her mother say, "I love you."

Asuka fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably; she was crying for all the times she should have and never did. Kyoko knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly, giving Asuka much needed comfort. Even if her mother said she loved her, Asuka still had one question she needed to ask her.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I never really left you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that warm sensation you feel when you get inside your Eva? That's were I have been."

Asuka knew what she was talking about. Whenever she got into her Eva, she would begin to feel more comfortable, like another person was there, but she never expected it to be her mother.

Kyoko spoke again, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you during your childhood, but I've tried to protect you as much as I could."

Asuka wiped her tears away. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted, but something else still troubled her.

"Mother, what has been happening to me? Why am I here anyway?"

"Dear, you have been in a coma for about two months. You tried to kill yourself, but thankfully you were found and sent to a hospital before you bled to death."

"I …tried to kill myself? Why?"

"I believe you were in a highly depressive state because you were failing to synchronize with your Eva. I'm sorry, feel partially responsible for it."

"Why? It sounds like I was the problem."

"No, after the 15th Angel attacked you, I was the one image that you saw that broke you down. You couldn't bear to see me again, so I couldn't sync with you. Don't feel bad about yourself, I should have been there but I wasn't."

Asuka looked at her mother and smiled. She loved having the chance to talk with her again. She knew it was best to forgive her mother; she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Mother it's alright, I don't blame you. Let's just change the subject."

"Ok. Thank you. So who is this other woman who takes care of you now?"

"That's Misato, my guardian. She's not so bad, but I still think she's a slob and a poor excuse for a woman. But she's also my commander, so I can't say that to her face, but I wish I could."

"It seems like you have some issues with her, but from what I've seen in your memories she is a very good person."

"I guess you're right."

"I've also seen this boy who lives in the same house with you. And I've also seen that you enjoy his company."

Asuka could only blush at her mother's last comment.

Kyoko laughed at her daughter's reaction. "He seems like a nice boy, but you need to give him a little more credit. He wants to get to know you, but if you don't let him in, you'll never get to be truly happy."

Asuka gave it some thought and decided that maybe she should lighten up on Shinji. It's true that all he ever did was try to make her life better by doing all the house work and cooking. All she ever did was boss him around. She decided it was time for a change.

"You're right Mother; I'm going to change myself. As long you're still with me inside the Eva, I feel like I can be myself instead of putting on a show for everyone."

Kyoko smiled, "I'm glad dear, but I'm afraid our time together has ended."

Asuka hugged her mother once more. "But I want to stay with you."

"I'm sorry dear, I would love to stay to but that boy has been waiting for you to return for a long time. I think its best if you go and see him. You need to thank him for watching over you while you were asleep."

"Alright, I'll go. I love you Mother."

"I love you, too."

Asuka's mother faded away. Just as that happened, a warm white light surrounded Asuka, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw a dull white ceiling above her that had a U-shaped bar on it. After hearing the steady beep of a heart monitor, she concluded she was in a hospital. She moved her eyes around until they landed on a familiar mess of brown hair. She examined the rest of the object the hair was attached to until she came in to, contact with the eyes she knew all to well.

Asuka found it difficult to get one word out, but she managed to say it anyway. "Shinji."

Shinji smiled and then began to cry.

Asuka thought, 'What a Baka. I don't think he'll ever change. But maybe I'll still give him a shot. After all, I promised Mother I'd open up to him.'

Asuka then felt a lot of pressure on her torso as Shinji had just put her in a Misato style bear hug. She put all her energy into sending a fist into Shinji's skull, instantly ending the hug and sending Shinji to the floor.

Asuka realized what she did was just what she was like before the coma. She promised herself and her mother that she would change so instead of insulting him, she did something that she had never done before. She apologized.

"I'm sorry Shinji."

Shinji couldn't believe what he had just heard, Asuka had just apologized, and to him, of all people. 'Maybe something happened to her while she was asleep.'

Shinji thought it was best if he just played along to see if she was trying to trick him. "It's alright Asuka. I'm okay and I'm glad you're finally awake."

What Asuka said next shocked Shinji even more, "Thank you Shinji. Thank you for being here."

They both smiled at each other. Then they began to blush and they looked away from each other.

Things were about to take a turn for the better, for both of them.

* * *

Misato was driving down the streets of Tokyo 3, when her car phone rang. She looked at it with disgust, thinking it was Nerv calling again to tell her she couldn't go to sleep again tonight because of more paper work.

She picked it up anyway. Putting on her best greeting voice she answered the call, "Hello…"

The voice on the other end said, "Is this Misato Katsuragi?"

"Yes."

Misato hit the brakes at what she was told next. "She's What!" Misato turned the car around and gunned it down the empty streets of Tokyo 3. Misato was completely oblivious to her surroundings, because only one thought dominated her mind 'Asuka woke up.'

* * *

While a joyous event was happening in Japan, a dastardly meeting of demons was occurring on another plane of existence.

It was a place of fire that gave no light, water that never quenched thirst, wind that never gave a cool breeze, and soil that gave no crops. Some humans would call this place "Hell," but for other entities this place was called "Home."

Many horrible creatures lived in this place. Some had skeletal figures; others were the size of whales. There were animals, humans, and things nature could not define. They drooled at the thought of a fresh piece of food or a drop of water.

In the deepest and darkest recesses of this place was a frozen lake with an island in the center. On this island was a group of 8 spirits, each one was a different color of the spectrum, but gave no light to cast a shadow. In the center of these spirits was their leader, a spirit that illuminated the color of black.

The black one spoke, "It is time for us to act. The humans defeated the Angels for us; all that is left to do is acquire the fruit of Knowledge that they posses and exact our revenge."

The spirits cheered in unison. There was much rejoicing that day for the ones known as the Demons.

* * *

The drive home from the hospital was a seemingly silent one for Shinji Ikari. After Asuka had woken up, the doctor forced Shinji out of the room so the staff could examine her. Asuka screamed for Shinji not to leave, but he had no choice. He had the receptionist call Misato and within five minutes of the call, Misato burst though the door. The security guards had to hold her back after she tried to kill the receptionist for not letting her see Asuka.

The doctor came out and said that Asuka, to their surprise, had just woken up for no reason. Everyone in the room was stunned to also find out that Asuka had bitten many of the nurses and the doctor, himself, because they wouldn't stop touching her. The doctor showed everyone the bite wound; they all came to the conclusion that Asuka had a major overbite. It was surprising how deep she had gotten in.

The doctor sent us home, saying that Asuka was suffering from mild atrophy and that she needed to stay for the rest of the night so they could conduct further examinations. The guards had to subdue Misato after she pulled out her gun and prepared to shoot the doctor. Shinji left Misato, he felt he had had too much excitement for one day and wanted to go home and cook dinner.

On the way home, Misato took the driving slow, so she could think. Shinji never enjoyed riding in the car with her, because she had her first driving lessons from Nerv's Evasive Driving Instruction School. On this ride, however, she kept to the speed limit and didn't cut any cars off. Shinji didn't even feel nervous.

When they got home it was almost six o' clock, so Shinji decided to start cooking dinner. Misato decided since Asuka was coming home that she would make the apartment a little cleaner than it was before. Shinji was surprised that Misato was putting more effort than she ever did in her cleaning this time. By the time he finished dinner, the house was almost spotless.

They ate, they cheered, and drank. Misato decided since Asuka would be home tomorrow, they should hold off the party until the next evening. After that, Misato headed to bed while Shinji did the dishes. He took a shower and headed to bed. Shinji got into his bed and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how Asuka acted after she woke up. She had thanked him for being by her side when she woke up; she never used to thank him for doing her a favor. Maybe things could get better between them, and maybe he could be happy around her for once.

With that thought, Shinji drifted off to sleep.

Well, for a while any way. At the stroke of midnight a sound ran though the city of Tokyo 3, the sound no one ever wanted to hear again. The sound that woke Shinji up was the sound of the Angel evacuation alarm. It seemed the city wasn't out of danger yet.

Shinji and Misato rushed to Nerv Head Quarters.

_

* * *

Authors Note: Well chapter 2 is done. 3 will be completed as soon as my partner finishes his part of the chapter. (I'm no good at action sequences.) thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Special thanks to my sister Rachel for the pre-read and spelling/ grammar corrections; and to Keith for the ideas and pre-read._

_Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evil of Minds. The action will pick up once the next chapter comes out. I needed get the dramatic stuff out first. Until then, CHILL. _

_Later Dudes. _


	3. Rising Demons, Falling Angels

_Sorry for the late update. It has been the end of the school year, so I've had a wonderful time studying for finals. I really have no other excuse besides procrastination. Well time for the fun. _

_I don't own Eva. All of that stuff belongs to Anno and Gainax._

"Talking" 'Thinking'

The7eyesmask presents:

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evil of Minds

Chapter 3: Rising Demons, Falling Angels

Things at Nerv headquarters were happening so fast. It had been a long time since an enemy had attacked. Shinji got into his plug suit, loaded into the entry plug and inserted into Evangelion Unit 1. The restraints were being removed from the Eva, while he was being briefed by Misato.

"Listen up Shinji, this new being has an energy signature that is unlike any we have seen before. What it looks like will probably shock you." A video monitor popped up beside Misato's picture; this monster looked much like the second Angel Shinji had fought. The body was essentially the same as the 4th Angels but instead of a purple color, its body was a violent shade of green. What surprised Shinji the most was that instead of the Tentacles the 4th had, this thing had three orbs surrounding it.

"This is a new threat to Nerv, so approach it carefully until I give further orders." With that Misato's monitor disappeared.

Shinji began to remember what had happened during his bout with the 4th Angel. As he recalled he was still a in a depressive state. 'Hell, all I ever did was do as I was told. But during that fight I disobeyed Misato's order to retreat because Toji and Kensuke were inside the plug with me and I just decided to kill the thing to save them. I told Misato that it didn't matter if I lived or died and then she slapped me; that was the first time someone told me my life meant something. She was the first person to care for me.'

Seeing that monster made Shinji feel pumped for some reason. He felt this need to fight it even though he hated to pilot the Eva. 'I guess that I should stick to Misato's plan for now. I hope I can beat this thing if it comes to it. If I don't I'll never get to see Misato or Auska again.'

* * *

Back on board the Nerv transport plane, the handcuffed boy finished reading the files the section 2 agent had handed him about eleven hours ago. 

'These people I have read about seem to be an interesting bunch. I would have to say the weirdest would is the First Child Rei Ayanami. Its very interesting that she has no life before 2015. She is kind of pretty though.'

The boy looked out the window; the sun was going down, the reflection on the clouds was simply breath taking. 'The Third Child Shinji Ikari was even more interesting. He was responsible for the majority of the Angel's deaths as well as going berserk several times and breaking the 400 Synchronization level. His personal file doesn't reflect much of his actions in combat, however. I guess I'll have to meet him in person to find out just what kind of person he really is.'

The boy looked at the hand cuffs that shackled his hand together. 'I wonder how many death's I'm responsible for?' His thoughts began to drift down memory lane before he shut them out. 'As for the Second Child Asuka Langley Soryu, she seems to have the worst past out of all of them, but I guess that's what happens when you lose your mother. I guess I'll have to watch out for her in combat; it said she has a tendency to over do things.'

The boy's thoughts were broken as the section 2 agent entered the room. "There's a situation at Nerv HQ, put this on." He threw a clear plastic packet that contained a dark green plug suit.

The boy smiled with a look of pure joy, "Finally, some action."

The section 2 agent turned to leave when the boy said, "Oh yeah, can you unlock these," holding up his handcuffs.

The Agent only smiled saying, "I know you already broke out of them about seven hours ago."

The cuffs consisted of three different links with a different lock for each. The boy stood up and the handcuffs dropped off his wrists like they hadn't been put on in the first place.

The boy smiled back and said, "Good eye, well I better get changed." With that the agent left the room.

'My first trip to Nerv HQ' the boy thought. 'Better make a good first impression.' In the back of the mind he was smiling a large maniacal smile.

The boy unwrapped the plug suit and put it on. The suit conformed to the shape of this body once he pushed the depressurization button on his wrist. He walked over and knocked on the door. The section 2 agent came out and looked at the boy.

"What is it" the agent asked with an annoyed tone. The boy was wasting time.

"One question." The boy looked down at his body and returned his gaze to the agent, "Does this suit make me look fat?"

* * *

Tensions were high in the command center. According to the Dead Sea scrolls all of the Angels had been defeated. The presence of this new enemy was a major shock. 

The Supreme Commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikrai, sat at his desk above the techs at the computers. He looked down on the Magi super computers, reminded of how their creator had killed herself because of some childish infatuation she had with him. There was only one woman in his life, Yui.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the Operations Commander Misato Katsuragi inquired as to his thoughts on the situation.

"This turn of events is much unexpected. However, this being is still a threat to the city. Send out Eva Unit 1, but proceed with caution."

"Yes sir," replied the Major. As his order was being carried out, his thoughts drifted back to his deceased wife. He then whispered to himself, "Soon Yui, very soon we shall be together."

* * *

Shinji braced himself for the shock the elevator created from being shot up to the surface at near 200 mph. The entry place for the Eva was a good distance away from the enemy. This gave Shinji the chance to analyze his enemy and think of a plan of action. 

"Alright Shinji, listen up," Misato said over the communicator, "this thing has an unidentifiable energy pattern, so take the pallet gun and get in close."

"Do we have any idea what those orbs floating around it do?"

"No, the Magi a busy trying to analyze what it is. Hopefully the orbs are just there for decoration."

Misato's attempts to lighten the mood didn't really calm Shinji. Just being in the Eva again was uncomfortable. The smell of blood in the LCL made him feel sick, but at the same time it felt warm and agreeable.

Shinji willed the Eva to pick up the rifle that came out of the building next to him. He then moved though the buildings of the city in a crouch, hoping the enemy wouldn't detect him. He peered around the corner; the beast was only 250 meters away.

Misato came in over the comm., "Shinji, try expanding your AT Field."

Shinji did so. The beast remained still. Then the orbs floating around it stopped.

What occurred next shocked everyone. The orbs spouted lances three times their diameter out of the poles of their bodies. They then shot off in different directions in the city.

Shinji was concentrated on the main body and failed to notice the orb coming up behind him.

"Shinji look out!" Misato shouted.

Shinji by instinct rolled forward, dodging the orb's slice with the lance. The Eva was undamaged but the umbilical cable was sliced clean though. Shinji ejected the power plug and took off down the city streets. Shinji's escape was halted, however, when the two other orbs cut him off in both directions and closed in.

The orb in front of him began to spin like a saw and charged at the Eva. Shinji fell to his knee and held up the rifle hoping to block the attack. The orb broke the rifle but was tossed into the nearby building by the force of the impact.

Shinji had forgotten about the other orb behind him and was to slow to react. The orb sliced and took the Eva's right hand off.

Blood from the wound sprayed out of the Eva's hand onto the buildings on the street, leaving a sick shade of red across the reflective glass windows. Shinji grasped his own hand in pain from the signals the Eva's nerve receptors were sending his brain.

* * *

Misato was horrified by the sound of Shinji screaming in pain. What troubled her more was how coordinated these enemies were. She had never seen any of the Angels act this strategically before. These truly were something other than Angels. 

"Cut off the nerve connections to Unit 1's arm!"

The techs responded and Shinji's painful screams stopped.

"Shinji, run for it. Keep them moving and try to get to the main body, that's probably what controls the orbs."

* * *

Shinji took off trying to get a bead on the main body but it seemed to have moved from its original position. Two of the orbs were on his tail, but the third was missing. 

A shadow was coming over Shinji.

"Shinji, the enemy is coming in above you!"

Shinji dove out of the way as the green body came down on where he was a second ago. His question about the third orb was answered, as it pierced his already damaged right arm and nailed him to the ground.

The green enemy's eyes glowed and fired an energy blast into the Eva's chest. The buildings behind and beside him were taken out in the immediate blast. The glass on the buildings around the blast zone was thrown up in the air and rained down around Unit 1 like snow.

Shinji felt the feeling of death approaching him but for once he didn't want to die. Suddenly a barrage of missiles came in and blew the main body away from the Eva. Shinji's prayer had been answered.

The Eva pulled the orb's lance out his arm and threw it back at the enemy. The orb stopped itself before it hit main body.

"Shinji, take the Desert Eagle and give it what it deserves." An Eva scaled, Desert Eagle came out of the building next to him. Shinji took it and began to fire at the green target.

However, to Shinji's dismay the orbs were blocking his shots with their bodies. Two of the orbs charged the Eva and pierced his shoulders. They picked him up and slammed him to the ground nailing him to the ground.

* * *

Back in the sky the boy was watching the battle from his entry plug. 

"This kid is getting his ass kicked," he said

He reached over to hit the launch switch the face of the tech onboard the plane stopped him.

"We're at 30,000 feet in the air; we need to descend or the Eva will be crushed. Don't push that switch."

The boy smiled, "You mean this switch?"

"Yes."

"Push it?"

"No."

"Don't push it."

"Yes."

"Yes Push it, Okay."

"Wait!" But it was too late, the black Eva had taken off, dropping to the ground like a rock aimed straight at one a target.

* * *

"Shinji!" Misato shouted. 

"Major, we have an unidentified object falling towards the city," One of the techs said.

"What does it look like?" Misato asked

"I can't tell, it seems to be deflecting the sensors somehow."

'I hope its not another problem for us to deal with,' Misato thought.

"Where is it heading?" she asked.

"Straight for the target, mam. It will arrive in 20 seconds." he replied

* * *

Shinji was in too much pain to try and remove the orb's lances from his shoulders. All he could think was that he had failed Misato and Auska. 

Then he saw what looked like a black angel plummeting from the sky. The angel slammed into the Green body throwing up a cloud of dust.

The orbs seemed to have stopped pushing into his shoulders. He pulled them out and rose to find he couldn't see anything in the dusty fog.

A shadow moved past his eye. Shinji turned and tried to fire, but the shadow moved in close.

The shadow's hand reached out and grabbed the slide of the Eva's gun. Then as quick as lightning, it ejected the magazine and removed the shell in the tube.

Shinji dropped his gun and tried to punch, but all he hit was air. Then he felt something grab his arm. Shinji felt something kick the back of his knee as his body fell backward. He couldn't tell what happened after he felt the head hit the pavement as the nerve receptors registered the blow to Shinji's head, and unconsciousness took hold of him.

* * *

After the smoke cleared the people in the command center were shocked at what they saw. The green enemy had been crushed into a crater in the street. Unit 1 had been thrown to the ground with a black Eva standing over it. 

Misato demanded to speak with the pilot of the black Eva, "Pilot, identify yourself."

A window labeled "Sound Only" appeared on the main console. A voice came over the radio, "I'm the Eighth Child designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 8."

"What's your name?"

"Does that matter really now? I'm returning Unit 1 to base. Unit 8 out."

Misato was appalled at his attitude. Though no one could see it Gendo had a look of frustration on his face. The recent turn of events was going against his plans.

* * *

Inside the entry plug of Unit 8 the boy looked down at the limp form of Unit 1. He shook his head as if trying to get something out of his mind and lifted Unit 1 over his shoulder. 

"Hello Shinji Ikari, my name is Victor, Victor Salieri. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to fight."

Unit 8 carried Unit 1 to the elevator and descended to Nerv.

* * *

On the outskirts of Tokyo 3 a man in a gray suit stands looking over the city. He lights a cigarette with a gold lighter and takes a puff. 

The man has a short gray beard covering his chin and a graying brown head of hair. Most mysterious of all are his eyes, which have no color but white.

He takes a long drag of his cigarette and exhales it. "It looks like the shit has hit the fan. Caljici failed. My lord will not be pleased."

With that he vanished in a flash of light.

_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter I'll explain who Victor is and what the new enemies are. Those of you who are wondering where Rei is don't worry she'll show up sooner or later. Plus Shinji and Asuka's relationship deepensafter a night of partying _

_Expect chapter 4 in a few weeks. Thanks to Keith and Rachel for grammar corrections. A special thanks to Zaraky for the pre-read of this chapter. Check out his stories on this site. _

_Ja Ne._


End file.
